


to write about

by evijuls



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: В последнее время подобные минуты - роскошь, и Томас тщательно тратит их на записи в дневник
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 3





	to write about

Через несколько дней у Томаса впервые получается урвать несколько драгоценных минут для размышлений: минут, не занятых коротким сном, миссиями и сбором информации для Дауда или тренировками с Китобоями. В последнее время подобные минуты - роскошь, и Томас тщательно тратит их на записи в дневник. Может это и не самое важное занятие, но для него это стало определенным способом анализа информации. К тому же, ему хочется оставить что-то на случай... Да на любой случай.  
Он стучит пальцами по бумаге, а потом запускает пальцы в светлые спутанные после маски и капюшона волосы. Стоит сходить ополоснуться: кожа до сих пор пахнет ворванью и кровью, но сначала - записать, пока хватает духу. Он пишет в дневник все, не особо боясь, что кто-то прочитает: Китобои вряд ли осмелятся, а от Дауда у него секретов нет. Вернее, не было, до какого-то момента.   
Томас прикрывает глаза, жмурится, чтобы выбросить из головы все образы и сосредоточиться на более важных вещах, но получается совсем наоборот.   
У Дауда росчерки шрамов по всему телу, некоторые - свежие, еще красные, другие - побелевшие и едва заметные, и Томас замирает, распахивая глаза и задерживая дыхание, чувствуя как сердце подскакивает куда-то в область пересохшего рта. Он прекрасно понимает, что единственное, что он может сделать - это не позволять своим чувствам влиять на работу и игнорировать любые мысли о том, что могло было бы быть. Сделать это не так тяжело, как он думал вначале, но в такие моменты это кажется практически невыносимым.  
Томас сглатывает, тяжело и, кажется, оглушающе громко, и не двигается с места, замерев. Сейчас бы просто сделать шаг вперед, подойти и тоже искупаться - в этом нет ничего странного, в конце концов, в Затопленном квартале не так много мест, где можно без опаски лезть в воду. Или незаметно отойти назад, чтобы дать Дауду возможность побыть одному. Что угодно - только не стоять истуканом, не в силах отвести взгляд от стекающей по коже воды и от того, как двигаются мышцы на спине, как выступают лопатки, когда Дауд трет шею, разминая.   
Томас не знает, как можно его не любить. Иногда ему кажется, что он просто не помнит время, когда он не чувствовал к Дауду... всего этого. Не помнит, каково это - не быть в него влюбленным.  
\- Если ты выжидаешь момент, чтобы меня убить, у тебя их уже больше двадцати набралось.  
У Дауда хрипловатый голос, и Томас вздрагивает всем телом, делая над собой усилие, чтобы выйти из укрытия. Сейчас ему невыносимо хочется, чтобы на лице была привычная маска, и не приходилось так тщательно контролировать эмоции.   
\- Я думал дать Вам побыть одному.  
Дауд разглядывает его, стоя по пояс в воде, и Томас чертовски благодарен тому, что вода здесь темная и тяжелая, не позволяющая разглядеть ничего... слишком смущающего. Он изо всех сил надеется, что не краснеет от этой мысли.  
\- А я думал, ты решил потренироваться быть незаметным.  
Дауд чуть посмеивается, делая ему приглашающий жест, и Томас быстро раздевается, стараясь не анализировать ситуацию, а потом ныряет, чувствуя как вода приятно расслабляет мышцы. Ссадина под ребрами ноет, когда Томас выныривает, и он морщится, бросая на нее взгляд - ничего, бывало куда хуже.   
Прохладные пальцы касаются темно-багрового края ссадины, и Томас замирает, чувствуя как все мышцы костенеют - он не может даже поднять взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Дауда, только разглядывает его пальцы, забывая даже вдохнуть. Это первый раз, когда Дауд трогает его вот так и, наверное, теперь к его фантазиям прибавится еще вот это - настоящее ощущение прикосновения, шероховатых подушечек к коже.  
\- Почему ты не воспользовался бальзамом?  
Томас все еще не поднимает взгляд, только чуть пожимает плечами, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно и четко.  
\- У нас осталось не так много, другим нужнее.  
Нажим пальцев усиливается, и Томас болезненно выдыхает, когда боль пронизывает ребра, отдаваясь резкими уколами в позвоночник. Ладно, возможно ему прилетело немного сильнее, чем он предполагал.  
\- Если ты выйдешь из строя, у нас будут более серьезные проблемы, чем нехватка целебного бальзама. Зайди ко мне позже, я выделю несколько колб.  
Томас наконец поднимает взгляд - стоять, глядя вниз несколько минут, кажется более смущающим, и ему больше всего хочется отпечатать этот момент в памяти. У Дауда темные, блестящие в полумраке глаза, плотно сжатые губы и побелевшие шрамы на скулах. Если сделать всего шаг, можно будет привстать и провести губами по одному из них. Томас приоткрывает губы, выдыхая, и тут же моргает, потому что Дауд делает шаг назад, разрывая затянувшееся прикосновение, и Томасу на секунду кажется, что он видит на лице Дауда замешательство.  
Томас откладывает дневник, пробегая взглядом по строчкам - он всегда записывал туда все происходящее, и даже сейчас не собирается менять эту традицию. Если даже Дауд прочтет его, вряд ли это будет иметь какое-то значение. Томас убирает дневник в стол и встает, разминая затекшие мышцы, и выскальзывает из комнаты, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, чтобы заметить чужой задумчивый взгляд на себе.


End file.
